


The Food Network Presents…

by Azure_K_Mello



Series: The Food Network Presents… [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: Jared’s a Food Network Star. Jensen is a closed off man who doesn’t want to know. The first story in a huge ‘verse. <br/>Words: 8,372<br/>Bunny care of: mediaville found here: http://mediaville.livejournal.com/12649.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Network Presents…

Jensen liked shopping; he really did. He liked looking at things, ingredients, comparing prices, and finding exactly what he needed. He liked the time to himself to really think about nothing while still accomplishing something. He was always careful with what he bought; he needed to be. But it was his time to relax.

Today, however, there was some douche bag talking loudly in the produce section, and Jensen was trying to ignore it. The corn looked good, and he went over to peel the husks back and take a closer look when the loud bastard said, “You, sir.” Jensen hated himself even as he turned because this? This was fucking up his happy time. And there was the loud mouth, who was so tall, so gorgeous, and so famous. 

“TV’s Chef Jared, hello,” he said looking at the film crew behind the man. “How’s it going?” Jared’s grin widened impossibly, dimples appearing, hair falling in his eyes, and Jensen looked at the white teeth thinking, they’ve got to be caps. 

“You know who I am?”

“Sure do, Dinner for Two with the Gallivanting Gourmet.”

“You’re a fan!”

Jensen knew his smile was tight, but he really wanted to go home, and he said, “Seen every episode. Jamie loves the show.” 

“So, tonight I’m going to come home with you and cook for you and your wife.”

Jensen shook his head, “I don’t have a wife; I live with my Jamie.”

“Then I cook for you and Jamie.”

“He’s allergic to pretty much everything.”

~~~

That statement right there? Floored him. Hot dude has no wife? Great. Hot dude is gay? Fantastic. Hot dude has a life-partner who has food allergies? Well fuck. And Jared assumed that this guy and Jamie had to be pretty serious because why would you put up with someone who can’t eat things if it wasn’t for real commitment? Jared wouldn’t even put up with it then. Jared would never fall in love with someone with food allergies. Food was Jared’s life. It was how he made his money, how he showed his friends he cared, how he kept himself healthy and happy. He cooked for his dogs for chrissakes. He even dreamed about food. Sometimes he was cooking, or eating, or hungry, or using it to have hot sex with Bobby Flay. So no, there was no way he would let someone with restrictions into his life.

The other thing that could pose a problem was that Middle America loved him and now he wanted to shoot an episode with a gay couple. A gay couple he was secretly hoping to break up and steal the hot non-loser-without-allergies for himself. And that could be problematic. But they always shot more episodes than they needed to have for a full season. They did it so that, if a few sucked, they would still have enough episodes. If this went poorly they would cut it. He smiled brightly and said, “I enjoy a challenge. What do you say?”

~~~

Jensen looked at him and said, “He’s a huge fan… but he’s really allergic to everything.”

“So you walk around with me and we choose stuff together.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be a surprise?”

“We can make an exception for food allergies. Besides, we always talk about what sort of food people like so this just takes it a step further. So what do you guys like? You’re from here, right? That a Texan accent?”

“Sure, born and raised right here in Richardson and as for what we like… Jamie is not picky. He loves everything, it could be totally new and strange to him and he would dive right in and enjoy it. Right now he’s into Indian and Thai. Last month it was Japanese. He’s adventurous.”

~~~

Jared kind of wondered if Jamie was simple or something. That would explain why this dude sounded so proud of the fact that the guy tried new food. And maybe Jamie wasn’t hot guy’s lover, maybe he was, like, a retarded brother. And Jared understood that. If Jeff was slow and had food allergies, he would take care of him and not resent his condition… much. He hoped that, just because Jamie was maybe not his lover, it didn’t mean that hot guy was straight. That would suck. He said, “Well how about an Indian/Mexican dinner?”

“That sounds awesome. I’m Jensen, by the way. Sorry, I forgot about that. So what do we need? Should I just walk with you and veto stuff?”

“Sure, sounds good.” 

~~~

Jared laid out the plan as they walked around and Jensen made assenting noises, carefully checking each item the man picked up. This was going to be great, just what would thrill Jamie to pieces but Jensen wasn’t going to let his guard down and accidentally end up buying something with legumes in it. Jared asked about cooking utensils because part of the premise was that he could do it all in your kitchen. They were done soon after, and Jared was paying saying, “Dinner for Two covers this; don’t worry.” 

The camera crew and Jared followed him as Jensen drove his old Ford pickup home; he thought about nothing, trying to relax and not over-analyze this. At home he pulled into the driveway, giving the four short beeps he always did to herald his arrival home. The front door to his ranch opened, and there was Adrianne with a tight smile and he almost ran from the car. Annie always smiled wide and easy. “What’s up?” He asked.

“There was an altercation at school. He’s fine, he’s shook up, he’s not in trouble but Sera wants you to call, and he wants to tell you about it himself, and oh dear lord TV’s Chef Jared just pulled up.”

“We met at the grocery store; can you get them to give me a moment with my boy?” 

“Sure; I’ll flirt.”

“He’s as queer as a three dollar bill.”

Her face lit up, “Excellent. This is like a dream come true for you.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not jumping on the Gallivanting Gourmet. It’s tacky. And don’t hint, Annie, it’s not cute and if you do, I’ll think of something mean to tell people about you.” He pushed past his sister-in-law and into the living room where he saw Jamie curled up on the couch watching a DVD of Jared cooking. “Hey, baby, what happened today?” The six year old sat up and looked at him for a moment. 

“Daddy, I hit Tim Morgan and I made him bleed.” 

Jensen went and kneeled on front of him, “Why’d you do that, Jamie? You shouldn’t hit people.”

Jamie nodded and burst into tears, “I didn’t want to. He had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and he opened it and put his fingers in it and tried to touch my face and he was laughing and I was scared.” His voice rose with his crying, “I didn’t want to go into ‘phylactic shock. ‘Cause I don’t like the needle going into my leg, and not feeling my hands, and my chest hurts, and I faint, and I wake up in the hospital. And I know that Dr. Manners is my friend but hospitals smell funny and are scary. So I hit him as hard as I could.” He fell off the couch into his dad’s lap sobbing and saying, “I’m sorry; I was scared. I don’t mean to be bad. I’m sorry.”

Jensen ran his hands over Jamie’s hair. He hated the hospital too. He hated waiting outside the room, watching through the window as Dr. Manners poked needles into his unconscious son. He hated how well he’d gotten to know Dr. Manners. His arms tightened around Jamie’s shoulders as he said, “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here now. It’s okay, shush, it’s all okay. It’s okay that you hit him. You were scared and what he did was dangerous and mean. He’s the one who was bad. I’ll talk to his dad. It’s all okay, baby, shush.” 

~~~

Jared kind of thought Adrianne was incredibly beautiful. And she smiled and said, “You guys want to set up in the kitchen?” She looked strained.

“What’s the matter?” asked Jared because he could tell something was up and really, he was a nice guy. Maybe this was a bad day and they should go back to the store and pick up someone else because this girl and Jensen both seemed like they were under serious pressure. He didn’t want to add to that even if a heartwarming episode about a guy taking care of his mentally challenged brother *would* rock the ratings.

She was about to answer when a shrill voice came from inside, nearly hysterical, “I didn’t want to go into ‘phylactic shock. ‘Cause I don’t like the needle going into my leg, and not feeling my hands, and my chest hurts, and I faint, and I wake up in the hospital. And I know that Dr. Manners is my friend but hospitals smell funny and are scary. So I hit him as hard as I could.” 

Adrianne winced and said, “He got attacked by a classmate, nearly got covered in peanut butter, and now feels guilty because he punched the bastard who could have killed him. PS: Tim is supposed to be his best friend.”

Suddenly it all clicked and Jared realized why Jensen was so proud of Jamie not being a picky eater and why he was so damn careful. If Jared had a kid with allergies there was no way he’d let some TV cook into his house. And he would be so cautious of everything he bought, and he might wrap the kid in bubble wrap just to be safe. “Should we go?” 

She blinked and said, “You’re his idol. If there is anyone who even approaches how awesome he thinks his dad is it’s you. I thought you only did couples?”

“I thought Jamie was his lover, he didn’t say son, just ‘my Jamie’.”

And suddenly the smile she gave him was genuine, “And you were gonna cook for two guys? That’s so great. I don’t ever expect that in Texas. Cool. I don’t know how good of an episode it would be because Jamie is going to go mad and squeal at you but if you want to come in it will make his year.”

Jared smiled and ducked his head as he walked into the house followed by the camera crew, “Awesome, I’ve never cooked for a kid on the show before, and Jensen and I came up with a great meal. It’s so grown up though.”

“Jamie loves all food. He watches Food Network all the time. It’s like he can eat it vicariously. I thought the menu was a secret?”

“Well I figured: I’m cooking for two guys one of whom has food allergies, why not break the formula?” 

In the kitchen the guys started to set up cameras while Adrianne showed him where everything was.

~~~

“Miss Gamble wants you to call. She thinks you’re gonna sue; I heard her tell Mr. Kripke. Suing is when you make people give you money. I don’t think you should do that because she only has one pair of shoes and they have little holes in the back. And she ran to me but I punched faster than she ran.”

“I’m not going to sue.” Jensen smiled into his son’s hair, he was so fucking clever, smarter than any of the kids in his class. Annie said that it was because Jensen didn’t speak down to him and explained things and words. But Jensen was pretty sure that it was just that his baby was a fucking genius. 

“I’m sorry I punched Tim.”

“You know what? You shouldn’t punch someone. But if someone is going to hurt you then you always need to protect yourself and you did the right thing. I know that sounds strange but it’s true. Being punched might hurt him but peanuts could land you in the hospital.” He held his baby close, not saying that he could have died, trying not to think about it. An image came unbidden to Jensen; Jamie went into shock and his lungs gave out. It was a recurring nightmare. “I’ll call Miss. Gamble, don’t you worry. No one is going to blame you. Okay?”

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Everyone was nice to me at school. Miss Patsavas let me have double lessons and I finished my song. And it was awesome. So, can we do something fun?”

“You want fun?” Jensen said, teasingly. The fear was over in Jamie’s mind he was past it, so Jensen pretended he was fine too. “You’re not too tired?”

“No.” He laughed. “It was scary but you’re here now.” 

“Well, in that case. How would you feel if I told you that Chef Jared was in our kitchen right now?”

“Really?” He screamed the question. “He’s really in the kitchen? TV’s Chef Jared is in our kitchen! What’s he doing?”

Jensen grinned holding his squirming son. “He’s being our chef tonight.”

“Really?” 

There was laughter coming from the kitchen. “Let’s go see.” 

The minute they got to the kitchen Jamie clammed up. He clung to his dad’s leg and Jensen smiled down at him. He understood, not only was TV’s Chef Jared in their kitchen, but there were big lights set up, two men with boom microphones, five guys with cameras, and one bald guy in a director’s chair in the corner. He was understandably overwhelmed. Jensen was just glad it wasn’t a studio show, there would be even more people, PAs, producers, food stylists. He was pleased there were only eight extra people in his kitchen as opposed to twenty. “Say hey to Chef Jared,” he prompted Jamie gently. 

“Hey, Chef Jared.”

“Hey, Jamie. I’ve heard a lot about you: you’re a big fan.” Jared came over slowly so as not to startle him. He put out his palm and said, “Gimme five, man.” Jamie slapped his hand and just like that the tension was gone.

“So can I help?” 

“You know how to cook?” 

Jamie nodded, “I help Daddy all the time.” He pushed himself up onto the counter and started to thoroughly wash his hands. “What’s the theme?” 

“Your daddy and I decided to do an Indian-Mexican fusion.” 

“Wait! Daddy knows the menu? That’s against the rules.” Jensen was unpacking the bags, laying things out so that it would be easier. He was aware of the cameras and aware that they would roll right the way through the evening so that they could cut it down to an hour. They made him horribly uncomfortable. The lights too were hot and he could see that Jared had on film make up, he wondered if he and his family would look pallid on film but he didn’t much care. This wasn’t about being on television, it was about Jamie getting to cook with stupid, attractive, cocky Chef Jared Padalecki. He really wished Jared was less attractive. Taking a breath, he told himself off internally: you will be nice, you will try to like him, you will be a good host. 

“Well, you have a lot of allergies so Daddy helped me because I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for my number one fan.” 

“Huh, so I’m really special?” He dried his hands and slid off the counter. 

“Oh yeah, totally. Number one fan,” he repeated.

One of the cameras came closer to Jamie who smiled and waved. “Hey, everyone at home,” he said quoting Jared’s words from all the shows he had watched. Turning to Jared he said, “I liked the episode where you cooked for those old people and the lady kept telling you that you were stirring wrong. And then she hit you with a spoon. And the one with the parrot that liked you and kept sitting on your shoulder even though you flinched every time it came near.” Jensen chuckled quietly as Jared’s eyebrows rose.

“You like the ones where I’m horribly embarrassed or slightly frightened?”

“In those one’s you laugh a lot. How’s Harley?”

~~~

Jared smiled, “He’s good.” It was odd to have a small child ask after his dog. “The surgery went real good.”

“Really well,” corrected Jamie without thinking and then he slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked at the camera closest to him, as though he was worried about his social gaff being caught on film. This time it was Adrianne who laughed.

Jared felt his blush rise, “You’re right. It went really well, thanks for that, I always forget that rule. Would you like to wash the rice for me?” 

Seeming to recover and accept the forgiveness Jamie said, “I can do that; sure. Thanks for letting me help. Can Daddy help?”

Before Jared could answer Adrianne said, “Daddy needs to make a few calls. So why don’t I help until he’s done?” 

Jamie nodded and then to his father said, “Tell Mr. Morgan that I didn’t mean to, okay?” 

“Sure, Jamie, I’ll be back in a little while, be good for your aunt and Chef Jared.”

Jamie nodded and went back to the task of rinsing the rice. Jared turned to Adrianne and said, “Jensen’s your brother?” 

She faltered slightly, and Jared wasn’t sure where he went wrong. She, too, looked at the cameras. It seemed like this whole family was horribly self-aware which Jared really couldn’t understand. They were a really attractive family and who doesn’t like being filmed? 

Jamie said, “No, Annie’s Mommy’s sister. And she comes and picks me up from school while Daddy does the groceries and bank and stuff. So we get to have a play date every afternoon. Oh!” He said turning to his aunt. “Mark wants to come home with us next Monday so that we can watch-” he stopped abruptly and looked at Jared, pink faced. “We tape your show Saturday and watch it Monday as a reward for getting through the first day of the week,” He explained slightly abashed. Turning back to Adrianne he said, “His mommy asked you to call her if that’s okay.”

“I’ll call her tomorrow.” 

Jared wondered what the fuck was really going on because this woman treated the boy like her own, but he was her sister’s baby. Her sister who Jensen didn’t consider a wife when asked if he had one. Her sister who wasn’t there. And Jensen? Jensen was fucking gay, Jared was sure of it. So here’s gay Jensen, with a kid, and a cool chick with a banging body hanging around, and Jared really didn’t know what way was up. 

“When do I get to do the talent bit?” asked Jamie, swaying back and forth with excitement.

“What?” asked Jared. 

“Sometimes you ask people what their secret talent is. Do I get to do that?” 

All too aware that this conversation would be cut, Jared laughed and said, “I only do that when the people are boring, Jamie. And you’re not.” 

“Oh,” Jamie was clearly disappointed, “I have a really good one too.” 

“Well, you can always show us while this stuff cooks, and then if we have extra time in the show we can slot it in. Either way I get to see it.” 

“Cool.” Turning to the cameraman who’d stayed pretty close to him the whole time, Jamie asked, “What’s your name?”

Chad, the cameraman smiled at Jared who said, “Most people don’t talk to the camera, but that’s Chad.”

“Hi, Jamie,” said Chad.

“You know my name?” Jamie seemed perplexed, as he hadn’t spoken to Chad before.

Smiling Jared said, “Like I told you: you’re famous.”

“No, you’re famous.”

Laugh Jared said, “Only on television.”

“My daddy is famous too.” 

That was cute. All little kids think their dads must be famous. Paternal hero worship was sweet. Jamie honestly believed in his father and Jared smiled and asked Jamie to mash some mangos for him.

Jared slapped together his Mexican curry while making a cucumber, mango, and lime salad, and zucchini ginger fritters, and cheesy rice, and garlic naan. He explained what he was doing aloud to Jamie while really giving out the recipes to the viewers at home. He made sure to smile into the cameras a lot because the middle aged women at home loved his dimples. He was also careful not to touch Jamie as a man can’t really touch a kid he’s not related to; it’s creepy. It would be awful if his viewers thought he was some sort of a pervert. Jamie kept up, peeling, mixing, asking questions, and telling Jared all about himself. Adrianne mostly just supervised while trying to avoid the camera guys who were walking around to get all the angles. 

~~~

Jeff Morgan picked up on the second ring and said, “Jensen, I’m so sorry. And I have no idea what he was thinking. I’m ashamed because I’ve clearly failed him. We’ve spoken to him so many times about Jamie’s allergies and I just don’t know what he was thinking. I can’t believe he would do this. How can I start to make this better?” 

“Jeff, it’s not your fault. Tim’s six, life and death don’t mean much.”

“Are you okay?” asked Jeff softly. He was the only parent Jensen really spoke to, one of about five people Jensen spoke to at all.

“He keeps getting worse, he’s getting more and more allergic and he’s still a baby. I don’t know; I’m still shaking. Jared Padalecki accosted me in the supermarket. And I come home to hear that Tim-- bless him he didn’t mean it-- tried to kill my son. It’s all a bit much.”

“How did you get rid of the chef?” 

“I didn’t. He and Annie are cooking with Jamie right now. I had to vet the menu totally and then… oh Tim.”

“Does it help to know he broke his nose?” 

“Are you pimping your child’s injury to make me feel better?” 

“He nearly killed yours. So, yes. I feel he deserves it. I spoke to Sera; she wants to move him into the other class until we’ve sorted something out. He’s grounded: no TV, games, computer, play dates. I’m not sure what’s going to get through to him.” 

“Thank you for trying.”

“Jensen, are you… are you gonna sue?”

“Jeff, you are the only parent I like in the whole school. If I sue who the hell do I carpool with in the morning?”

“Tell Jamie I’m proud of him? He must feel pretty low right now.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“And hey, if you get the chance bag the chef.”

“Be quiet.”

“I’m just saying: Jamie’s not the only one who watches it.” 

“Good night, Jeff.” 

The conversation with Sera Gamble was faster: she apologized, she cried in fear that she had nearly killed her ward; she accepted that he was suing, and was shocked when he said that he wasn’t, but that Jamie was staying home for the rest of the week.

~~~

“Okay, so that needs to cook for a half hour.” Turning to the camera he said, “This is a dish that is quick and easy to prepare but it does need to rest over heat for thirty minutes. Also that bread has been in the oven for ten minutes already so it’ll be ready at the same time as our Mexi-Kickin’ Curry.” He paused for a moment to make sure that the editors could cut the film if they felt it was necessary. To Jamie he said, “Now I’d like to see your talent.” 

“We need to go into the dining room.”

“Excellent, lead the way.” Jared nodded and followed the kid who walked into the dining room. One of the booms hit the low ceiling and Jared winced at the feedback. They would have to loop the sound there. Jamie went straight to the piano. That was really cute. Jared prepared himself to be impressed by a slow, faltering Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Instead Jamie sat down and without music and started playing Chopin very adroitly. 

Jamie saw the shock as he finished and took it to be disappointment and said, “You don’t like Chopin? Oh!” he jumped up and opened the piano bench and pulled out a book. Jared recognized the cover as a CD he had four copies of.

“They make Our Lady Peace sheet music?”

“Yeah, and I learned them ‘cause you like them, and you’re cool, so they must be too.” He opened up and said, “I’m playing Automatic Flowers.” He sat down again and started playing, Jared was again stunned. Jamie smiled at him and said, “I’m going to be a concert pianist just like my daddy was.”

Jensen walked in smiling and said, “Baby, you showing off?” 

Jamie nodded, smiling and kicking his legs, “Yeah.” 

“Good for you. I heard the Chopin: awesome.”

“I told you that Mrs. Patsavas let me have double lessons so I got it down.” 

“I’m glad that the bulk of your day was good.” 

Jared watched the slow smile that spread over Jensen’s face and he wanted to pull the man to bed right there. It was the first time he looked really relaxed. 

“You were on the phone a long time.”

“Sorry, Mr. Morgan says hi.”

Seeming fine with that answer Jamie asked, “You want to show off with me? We can do one of the really fast rags that takes four hands.”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh come on,” the boy smile impishly at his father, “It’ll be so much fun. And maybe it’ll be on TV. Then Grandma and Grandpa won’t worry so much about you.” 

Jensen flinched, and Jared didn’t get it, but Jensen nodded and crossed over to the piano and said, “What are we doing?” 

Untrained ears, Jared had no idea what they were talking about but some consensus was reached and Jamie said, “One, two, three, go.” And they started playing something so fast Jared couldn’t pick out who was doing what but it was complicated and sounded just like music should. When he went to one of his nephew’s recitals nothing ever sounded like that. He saw the look on Chad’s face and nodded. This was actual music not just keys being hit. 

Afterwards Jensen exhaled and kissed his son’s head. “That was great. Was that cool?” Jamie nodded, out of breath from the sheer exertion. “Good, music should always be fun. The minute it’s hard it’s not art anymore. Should we go back into the kitchen and help Chef Jared some more?” Jamie nodded. And Jensen said, “It’s going to be a late night because it’s already bedtime. So no school tomorrow, or the next day. We’re playing hooky for the rest of the week.” 

That seemed to reenergize the boy. “Really? Awesome!” 

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled. 

Adrianne cleared her throat, “Jen, I’m gonna go. Okay? I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so I won’t see you in the afternoon but maybe later.”

“Call me before you go to bed?” Jensen, *Jen* Jared’s mind whispered, replied.

“When do I not?” she kissed Jamie’s face and said, “Love you, and I’m so glad that TV’s Chef Jared made tonight really cool for you. You sleep well.” Straightening she said, “Jared, it was a pleasure. And guys,” she said encompassing the film crew, “it was kind of bizarre and surreal to be filmed.”

“We’ll send Jensen the release form. You’ll need to sign too,” said Jared smiling.

“Sure. Night, boys, Chef Jared.” She waved over her shoulder and walked out, grabbing her coat and purse. 

“Night, Annie,” said father and son together. Jared was surprised she was leaving. 

They went back into the kitchen. Everything had been removed from the heat and laid out on the counter. The camera guys who had remained in the room had prepared it all before they came in. Jensen started to carry things to table. Jared laughed saying, “You know I’m supposed to serve you?” 

Jensen smiled, “This is hardly your usual show. You should sit down to dinner with us. I know you usually don’t, but it’s hardly going to break the romantic atmosphere and there’s tons of food.”

“I wouldn’t want-” 

“Please, Chef Jared? It would be really cool.” Jamie, it turned out, had puppydog eyes that rivaled his own. There’s no way Jared could say no.

“Okay, sure, that would be great.” He leaned over to get the fritters out of the oven and felt his pendant slip from under his shirt.

“You always wear that,” observed Jamie. “What is it?” 

Jared touched the chain it rested on and said, “I travel around a lot cooking for people, and I miss my family in San Antonio, my momma gave this to me so that they’re always with me and I’m never lonely. But this season we’ve mostly been staying in state: I get to see them a lot.”

Jamie nodded, “I have a lion my mommy gave me. Whenever I want to talk to her I talk to my lion. Because even though she’s in heaven with Moses and Jesus I know she can hear me when I talk to him.” 

When is a wife not a wife but still a wife? When she’s dead.

Jensen gave a grimace of a smile to his son and said, “Jamie, honey, why don’t you go into the bathroom to wash up for dinner?” Jamie nodded easily and left. To Jared he said, “You edit out a lot, clearly: the show’s an hour long and you’ve been taping for well over two. So I need you to edit that.” His voice was cold and Jared wondered if maybe Jensen was a great actor because now it seemed like the friendliness was wholly faked. It was not an act for the camera but for his son. Jared realized that Jensen was suffering his presence not enjoying it. “And I know your ratings weren’t as amazing as they usually are this last season. A widower and his brilliant and charming son would certainly spike the viewing numbers but you can’t use my dead wife.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jared said softly. “We have full disclosure rights after you sign the release. But I would never exploit your past like that. We’ll edit it, no mention of her. I’ll even send you over a rough cut. I won’t do that.” 

“Thank you,” he washed his hands. His eyes seemed to soften and Jared thought maybe it was the first genuine emotion he’d seen from the man. Jensen seemed pretty closed off, treated his son and sister-in-law with care, so he was a lion about them. That was understandable; Jensen was a family man from Texas: a hard-ass when his people were concerned. But he wasn’t a mean person; Jared could tell. “He really does idolize you.” 

~~~

Jensen had really been hoping they could avoid Tricia. He had been hoping they could get through the night without talking about her at all. He saw the look on Jared’s face and he wanted to tell the man off. They didn’t need his pity. They didn’t need anyone but each other and Annie. But there it was: Patricia was in heaven with Moses and Jesus. 

“Jamie’s awesome.” The words were spoken softly and Jensen recognized it as an olive branch of sorts.

Sighing he said, “Some of his teachers think he’s too loquacious but I’m unwilling to ever put him down. I mean, I’m not a pushover or anything. It’s not like I spoil him rotten. But I just don’t see why my son should be suppressed.”

“I agree, I was chatty, and a rambler, and did what I liked when I was little and now I’m a Food Network Chef.”

“A star,” corrected Jensen, “at least in this house anyway. You’re better than Wolfgang Puck and all the Iron Chefs combined.” He tried to get back to being the jovial man he’d been before Tricia came up but it felt awkward. 

Jared laughed sound easy and as though the outburst hadn’t happened, “I’m nowhere near their level.”

“No, but you’re friendlier and from Texas, and a lot of your recipes can be modified to fit his needs so he likes it.”

“Really?”

“Well, sometimes it’s a stretch. Our sushi has chicken instead of fish, rice paper instead of seaweed, and a kind of plum sauce I make in place of the honey and ginger but; it’s the idea and he got really pumped after your Japanese special.” 

“I’m so glad my show gets someone pumped.” Jared smiled, and Jensen, well, Jensen always liked that smile a little too much… they had to be caps. And he really did not appreciate the attention. The night would not end like that.

Then Jamie was back, saying, “We ready?” Jensen nodded and they sat down at the kitchen table. “So, Chef Jared, why’d you want to be a chef? How do you get to be a chef?” 

Jensen smiled at his son. Jamie always wanted to know why people did things, wanted to understand. Jensen ran his hand over Jamie’s hair as he filled his son’s plate with food. The cameras had stopped moving, some of them were already being turned off, there were only two trained on them and it was less nerve racking than before. Jamie took a bite of the cheesy rice and rolled it around his tongue. Recognizing the look Jensen tried the rice himself. It was disgusting, greasy and separated. As he watched, Jamie chewed and swallowed and took another bite. 

Jared hadn’t noticed. He gave another one of his big, white capped smiles and said, “I like food. A lot. I went to college to be an engineer. But I hated all the cafeteria food, so I started taking cooking classes as a way out of eating the school food. The classes were so much fun and I did really well so I applied to the CIA and I loved it and got my bachelor’s degree in the culinary arts. Afterwards I opened a restaurant. Y’know how The Food Network has all those competitions for the best recipes?” Jamie nodded. “Well, I kept winning those and going on the specials to cook my recipe. And one time I told them my idea for a show where I accosted people in the supermarket and went home with them to cook. Food Network liked the plan so here we are. I would have thought you’d like to be a chef. You’re so good in the kitchen.” 

“I can’t eat a lot of stuff. And some stuff I can’t even touch. So that’s not really fee-able.” 

“Feasible,” Jensen said softly. 

“Feas-i-ble,” Jamie said slowly, “thank you, Daddy. It’s not feasible.” 

~~~

Jared was impressed. Not only could the kid use feasible in a sentence but he actually applied it to his life plans. When Jared was six he wanted to be a fighter pilot cum fire fighter cum tap dancer. “So you want to be a concert pianist?” 

“Yeah, I like the piano and I’m good at it. And Daddy says that someday I’ll be better than him. And he used to go on tour to play and compose for movies and stuff.” 

“Really?” Jared looked to Jensen who gave a tight smile. 

With a curt nod Jensen said, “It changes when you’ve had a kid. Touring doesn’t seem fun.” 

Reading between the lines Jared could tell that Jensen hadn’t been on tour since his wife died but he wasn’t about to say anything, especially not on camera. “So what do you do now?” Jared realized that this was usually one of the first questions he asked, but Jensen was so defined by his role as a father that he hadn’t even thought of it. 

“I teach strings at UT Dallas. It means we didn’t have to move. Plus it has flexible hours: it’s good.”

“You’re young to have done all that,” said Jared smiling. 

“There was a PBS special about Daddy; he was a prodigy. Sometimes, if he has to go away I’ll watch it with my Aunties or Uncle, whoever’s staying with me. Or the Oscars.”

“The Oscars?” repeated Jared.

“Yeah, the one where Daddy plays the song from Nathan Rising that he wrote that was nominated.” He was about to take a huge bite of meat and was sort of studying it when Jared reached out, without thinking, and cut the bite into smaller pieces for him. 

When Jared realized what he had done he felt stupid. He would have done it for either of Jeff’s boys but this was different: Jamie wasn’t his nephew. He looked up expected to see Jensen’s horrified expression but instead Jensen was smiling like Jared had just done something amazing. Maybe it was sort of like someone being nice to his dogs. If someone played with Harley and Sadie Jared instantly liked them more. He wondered if that was how to get to Jensen. Despite the fact that Jensen had been faking his mirth all night Jared still liked him. If he could get Jensen to relax a little he might be in with a chance. Clearing his throat he asked, “You have an Oscar?” 

“No, but it was an honor just to be nominated.”

“He got the Golden Globe for it,” Jamie added and Jensen laughed and ducked him head, embarrassed. This family really was perplexing, they didn’t like being on camera, and seemed embarrassed about his accomplishments being pointed out. Whereas Jared really enjoyed being famous. If Jensen hadn’t recognized him in the supermarket he would have been only too happy to introduce himself with his résumé. 

“I love that movie.”

“Great film,” agreed Jensen. “This is fantastic curry. I shouldn’t have spent so much time on the phone I would have liked to learn this. How do you do this without milk?”

“I’ll give you the recipe. Jamie said you made the King Cake without eggs or milk: I want your recipe for that.”

Jamie said, “I like the zucchini; it’s got a nice texture and the ginger makes it spicy.”

They ate happily, discussing the quality of the food and how cool it was to have Jared there. Once they were done Jensen looked at his watch and said, “Jamie, I hate to say it, but it is so late. You need to go to bed.”

“Really?”

“It’s two hours past bedtime and you’ve had a big day; you need sleep.” 

“Okay.” He pushed his chair back and then rounded the table and hugged Jared around the waist, “Thank you so much for coming, Chef Jared. Thank you for making a whole meal specifically for me, it was so delicious, and it was awesome to meet you.” 

“Cut,” called Mike from his director’s chair. The last two cameras were quickly turned off. “That was fantastic,” said the tall and bald man with his wide smile, as guys took down the lights “We’ll get you the rough cut in about three days for your approval.”

~~~

Jensen expected Jared to move away from Jamie once the camera crew turned off but instead the man stroked the boy’s hair. Don’t do that, thought Jensen. He had hoped that Jared would just jump up and leave but now he was being genuine. This was no longer TV’s Chef Jared but a guy sitting at his dinner table. He didn’t want Jared to be a nice guy because now he sort of liked him as opposed to liking his smile and that complicated things. Jared was still smiling widely and Jensen added an eyelift to the list of cosmetic surgery he believed Jared had had. No one’s face could be that young and unmarked with as much smiling as this guy did.

Jared asked, “Was it really good? Because I’ve never cooked these recipes before and I wasn’t sure if it would any good. Be honest, was it as good as your dad’s?” 

“Daddy doesn’t make curry like that. And it was so good and you’re going to give him the recipe. And the zucchini was awesome, and the bread, and the salad.”

“What about the rice? I want to know, honest-ly,” he added the suffix quickly and Jensen tried not to smile. Jared was too attractive when he was being nice to Jamie. 

After studying the man for a moment Jamie said, “That cheese we eat isn’t like normal cheese and maybe it’s different because from the cheese you cook with because it was all separated and weird.” 

“Jamie!” Jensen reprimanded but Jared raised a hand.

“I asked for honesty.” Turning to the boy he said, “You ate two helpings of the cheesy rice.”

“You made it specially for me. I wasn’t going to turn my nose up just because of a weird texture.” 

“I thought it was strange but I didn’t know what it was supposed to be like. I thought that was normal.” 

Jensen finally smiled, over his embarrassment at Jamie’s rudeness and pleased that his son had eaten it even though it had been truly odd, and said, “Dairy free cheese takes a bit of a knack.”

“Well I’ll practice; maybe I can come over and practice with you two because I’m in Texas for the next few months.”

The coldness washed over Jensen’s skin, “Baby, say goodnight to Chef Jared and go brush your teeth.” 

“Good night, Chef Jared, it was so cool of you to come over and everything so thank you.” 

“Good night, Jamie.” He hugged the kid again. “I’ll bring you the tape of the episode soon.” 

As Jamie left, Jensen gave another tired smiled at the room. Be a good host, he reminded himself; this is Texas, you have to be hospitable. He asked, “Would you guys like to stay for a glass of wine or something?” The crew all shook their heads. “Jared?”

“I would love to.” 

“Great, well, while you guys pack up I’m just going to get Jamie tucked in.” He felt the eyes on his back but he didn’t turn back to see Jared watch him. No: he walked calmly down the hall. Inside the bedroom he said, “How cool was that?” to Jamie who laughed as he changed into pajamas. 

“Chef Jared came to our house and he wants to come again,” he said, climbing into bed.

“I don’t know if he’ll really come again. I think he’s just being nice. We should just be pleased he came today.”

“His curry was delicious. And he’s going to bring the tape.”

“I don’t want you to be upset if he doesn’t, okay? Because he’s busy and I wouldn’t expect too much.”

“Okay, Daddy.” He pulled his lion under his chin.

“What CD do you want tonight?”

“I want when you were in Dublin.” 

Jensen kissed his forehead, “You sleep well, sweet dreams.” He went through the CD rack on the wall and put the music on softly. “Night, Jamie.”

~~~

Jared wasn’t eavesdropping. He wasn’t. The camera crew was leaving and the walls weren’t thick. So, while he wasn’t eavesdropping, really, he heard the conversation. And he wanted to call out; say that he meant it that he was coming back. But that would show that he was eavesdropping, which he wasn’t. He would just have to show his intentions. Mike came up to him, with Chad at his side, and said, “You sleeping here?”

He looked at the bald man, his friend and director, and said, “Go fuck yourself. I’m having a glass of wine.”

“Whatever. Call me later, bitch. And remember if you have three glasses you can’t drive. So keep that in mind and, y’know, have four glasses.”

“Did you know he was famous?” Jared asked.

It was Chad who answered and said, “Sophia has all of his CDs. I thought this was, like, a celebrity episode pop and classical he’really famous, Jay.”

“Like when we cooked for Shia LaBeouf,” Mike added. “Anyway, I want details in the morning.” He picked up his notes and clipboard. “See you tomorrow.”

Jared sneered, “I hope you die in a lightning storm.” Then he added, “Have a good night.” The crew packed up the last of their things and left. Looking around he considered what to do and went to the sink where he started to scrub the pans. He heard the soft music coming from the room and watched Jensen come back into kitchen. “That’s beautiful. I’ve never heard it before.”

“Oh,” Jensen smiled again, “It’s my wife and me in Dublin. Jamie can’t sleep without his mom singing to him. You really don’t need to do the dishes.” 

“I like doing dishes. How long —I mean tell me to mind my own business— but how long has it been?”

Jensen swallowed hard. “Two years last month.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen trailed off awkwardly and then said, “wine,” and moved towards the fridge. “You… it was a fantastic dinner. And it was so kind of you to come out.” He said uncorking the bottle of white.

“My cheesy rice wasn’t good.” Jared accepted a glass with a smile he sat at the kitchen counter and sipped. It was good quality wine and he was impressed. He cataloged the flavors: white peaches, pears, lilies, strawflowers, spice. A lot of people considered Gewürztraminer to be too much for a white wine. But Jared thought it was manly and brave. It all made Jensen that much more attractive.

Jensen laughed as he joined him at the counter; it was a nice, warm laugh that Jared wanted to hear more of. “For a first attempt it was downright gourmet. It took me over a year to figure that stuff out.”

“Has he always had allergies?”

“Um, he was about two when it really started. He had a strawberry jam sandwich and was hospitalized for a week and after that it all snowballed: legumes, tree nuts, dairy, wheat, strawberries, avocadoes, fish, shellfish, pears, seaweed, eggs, mustard, and horseradish. Tricia and I were always laid back. Some parents bring their kids to the doctor all time but we didn’t worry that much. We never thought about it, and then our little boy was going blue and couldn’t breathe. Suddenly we seemed so much less well equipped. But we both took it seriously. They might fade; some kids with bad allergies grow out of them. We’ll see. I’m just going to keep molly coddling him for now.” 

“So your wife was a musician too?” 

“She played the cello and the flute and she sang so beautifully. Tricia… she was my best friend.”

“I’m so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, but I’ve never been in love with someone who died.” 

~~~ 

Jensen smiled. He did not say that he hadn’t been in love with her. He might have lusted after Jared for all three seasons of Dinner for Two, but that didn’t mean he was going to spill his guts to the man. In fact, talking about Tricia made him itchy; he wanted the TV chef gone. This was all too much. 

They had both wanted kids and he’d said that he might adopt; she had spoken of sperm banks and whether or not her serious, long time lover Libby would really stick around. She was his girl, and they wanted to make beautiful music, clever in vitro babies, and always know where their best friend was. The plan was brilliant: it was based on a real partnership and friendship, the hope of babies, and a built in babysitter for nights when one of them had a date. And, as great a plan as it had been, it was better reality for almost five years. 

Tricia always woke up first and would come into Jensen’s room calling him a lazy bastard and telling him to get out of bed. Even as a toddler Jamie had been a late sleeper so they would drink a pot of coffee before he got up some time around eight. One morning she hadn’t come to his room. He’d found her cold in her bed and called the paramedics. They took the body. A few days later a doctor had explained what a pulmonary embolism was while Jensen sat unable to speak or process. 

He swallowed, knowing the night was about to end on a sour note, and said, “It’s been hard…” He sipped the wine and finally said, “Jared, I really wish you hadn’t said you would come back. He’s going to be heartbroken.”

“I meant it.”

“Okay, sure. But for how long?”

“Jensen, I-”

“I’ve felt you watching me: I get it. But I put him first.”

Seemingly feeling awkward the chef said, “I didn’t mean to offend you or make it weird.”

“You can’t make it weird, there’s nothing to make weird. There’s no relationship here. We aren’t going to be fuck buddies for a few weeks. He doesn’t need that sort of interruption in his life.” He knew it was mean. He knew it was an abrupt change in the conversation.

“I’m not-”

“That’s not what you’re after? You gonna tell me that you’re not that kind of guy and I should give you a shot after knowing you for a few hours? With your dimples and capped smile? Let’s get honest. I’m hot, you’re hot; you’re thinking hottie sex. That’s not going to happen. So, as that’s what you’re aiming for, I should be up front.” He should have explained that he and Jamie were a unit and that he didn’t want to upset his boy. He should have asked Jared not to talk about Tricia. But it was overwhelming and now he wanted Jared to leave and being mean accomplished that quite well.

Jared stared at him, mouth ever so slightly open as though he was just managing not to drop his jaw open in shock. “I don’t have caps… I should go.”

“I’m being honest.”

“Thanks for the wine.” He left the glass where it was and stood slowly. “See you around, Jensen.”


End file.
